


Where Did Your Heartbeat Go?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Halestorm, Merlin (TV), Metallica, Motionless in White (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Concerts, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana visits her favourite supergroup's performance... longing for love she knows she can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did Your Heartbeat Go?

"I can feel that you’ve mezmerized my heart."

\- Within Temptation (Faster)

 

Morgana sauntered into the Dead Head club. The sun has set already, so she let her sombrero slid onto her back. The chilling breeze was waving through her poncho, cooling her nicely. Morgana didn't care she missed the foreband, for she didn't really like funk rock. She came here to enjoy the industrial gothic metal formation  _Dancing With Suicide._

Morgana bought a drink and wondered. Dancing With Suicide was very interesting supergroup, at least according to Morgana's opinion. The band consisted of more or less known musicians, but their vocalist came from the hoi polloi. Morgause Albion, the beautiful blonde with wonderful voice was the main reason Morgana paid so much for the tickets. Morgause was beautiful and Morgana has platonically fallen in love with her. She was the winner of the UK's Got Talent and she seemed to be very nice girl indeed.

Morgana was drinking her beer at the bar when she heard the sound of theremin breaking the murmur. She hurried in front of the stage immediatelly to see the first face familiar. Charlie Clouser was standing behind his keyboard, flooding the club with the horror intro. Morgana got to the front row before the crowd swamped the dancefloor. On the left edge of the stage Jason Newsted with his bass appeared, on the right Lzzy Hale was approaching, holding her guitar and waving her hand towards the crowd, which had already started to swarm in front of the scene. Joey Jordison twisted his sticks and started to drum.

The crowd went mad when there appeared a tall male figure in leggins, miniskirt and The Cure T-shirt. The black lipstick mouth spread wide as Chris Motionless screamed towards the audience: "Are you having good time, my friends?" The audience went crazy. "Then welcome our friend, lady Morgause Albion!" Along with Chris' bidding Morgause appeared on the stage. Gods, she looked beautiful. She was dressed in the style of visual kei that night, her tiny latex lolita dress and high stockings left almost no space for fantasy. Morgause caressed the handles of daisho - katana and wakizashi - on her back and her hoarse vocal murmured into the mic: "Are you ready to enjoy the song from our album  _Roses For Medusa_?" People were yelling while Chris gestured them to applause more. The instruments forged the blade stabbing people's hearts when Chris screamed his line:

_"She is there all alone_

_Marble still, laced in gold..._

_Where did your heartbeat go?_

_Why did you grow so cold?_

_If you didn't grow so,_

_I would have bled it all_

_Just for you to stop haunt_

_Because I am not bold!"_

The fans went crazy, yelling the title of the song  _Where Did Your Heartbeat Go_ along with Chris all the band members. But Morgana didn't. Morgana had her reason to dislike Chris. When Morgause's line came on, Morgana's voice joined in:

_"You're treasured in this place,_

_Speeding my heartbeats' race,_

_Your heart is dressed in lace,_

_Oh, could you make it dance?"_

Some say Morgana joined because of Morgause's - or, as she called herself, Morgs' - English accent, but it wasn't the reason. No... the truth was Morgana was platonically in love with Morgs.

_"The camphor smells in the room_

_Which you have buried in gloom,_

_Your bereavement's like a broom_

_Which will wipe me out so soon!"_

Morgana saw Chris' lips forming the words and - as all fans knew - these lips were embracing Morgause's in privacy. As Lzzy stepped ahead, playing the awesome guitar solo, Morgana tried to concentrate on the music, but her mind was filled with terrible pictures of Chris kissing Morgause's neck, the furrow of her breasts, her soft abdomen, her midriff...

Morgana shook her head to shake these image off. She enjoyed Morgause's voice, her heart ablaze:

_"Darling, I miss you,_

_Your hot lips I used to kiss,_

_Your chest rising with your breath_

_Your silky hair whipping the air,_

_The words engraved in my tomb."_

When Morgause leaned to Chris and they both sung the final stanza, Morgana was trying so hard not to think about them, just to enjoy the performance:

_"I will follow you_

_To the secure space_

_Where did your heartbeat go_

_And there we will just dance!"_

Jason finished the song with the awesome bass solo, which was also a bridge to another song,  _Ghost In Her Eyes._ Morgana enjoyed the whole evening, but it was stained with Morgause and Chris.

For the last song,  _The Treasure In Her Chest,_ Chris announced a guest for the song, his Motionless In White bandmate - guitarist and vocalist Ricky Olson. And when the song was over, Chris shocked everybody. He planted a soft, passionate kiss upon Ricky's lips, embracing him, running his hand to Ricky's ass... Then he uttered into the mic: "Consider this my coming out," and they both left to the backstage.

Morgana shivered. She was thinking her past over and once again her thoughts stumbled to Morgause. But no, even though Morgause wasn't with Chris, why it should be supposed to mean she's gay too? And even less it was supposed to mean she might love Morgana.

Morgana came to the bar and ordered the pint of beer. She wanted to drown her gloom in the booze. "Hello, beauty," she heard. "I saw ye in the crowd... you were awesome." Morgana turned to the voice. There was Morgause sitting next to her, bottoming the shot of tequilla up. "I really liked ye," she murmured.

 

Ladies boozed together. After some shots Morgana lost all boundaries... she revealed Morgause everything about her platonic love. Morgause blinked few times. Then she pressed a hot passionate kiss against Morgana's black lipstick mouth, embracing her lower lip in hers. And Morgana began to wonder where did her heartbeat go.

 

"She is the one that I adore."

\- Apocalyptica ft. Lauri Ylönen (Bittersweet)


End file.
